Arbok
Arbok (Japanese: アーボック Aabokku) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Arbok bears a resemblance to a cobra, with the majority of its body being purple. Arbok have a "hood" much like a cobra, though it has never been shown to be able to retract it. There is a red, black and yellow pattern on this hood that looks somewhat like an angry face to intimidate other Pokémon. It is known that they are six different patterns on Arbok, each one appearing in a different generation. Special abilities Arbok has the abilities Intimidate and Shed Skin along with the hidden ability Unnerve. Intimidate lowers the opponent's attack stat when the player enters battle while Shed Skin cures Arbok from status aliments at the end of a turn with a 30% chance. Unnerve prevents the opponent from eating its berry. Evolution Arbok is the evolved form of Ekans, as of level 22. Game info Game locations |redblue=Route 23, Cerulean Cave(Red) Trade(Blue) |rbrarity=Uncommon |yellow=Trade |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Trade(Gold) Routes 3, 4, 22, 28(Silver) |gsrarity=Rare |crystal=Routes 3, 4, 26, 27, 28, 42, Mt. Silver |crarity=Rare |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Route 23, Victory Road(FireRed) Trade(LeafGreen) |frlgrarity=Common |diamondpearl=Great Marsh |dprarity=Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']]) |platinum=Great Marsh |ptrarity=Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|FireRed']])| heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 3, 4, 22, 26, 27, 28 (SoulSilver Only) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity=None |xy=Route 19 |xyrarity=Uncommon}} Side game locations |RSPinball=Evolve Ekans |Trozei=Secret Storage 18, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Ekans |PMD2=Shimmer Desert (1-9F) |Ranger1=Sekra Range |Rumble=Rocky Cave Normal Mode C & S}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=It is rumored that the ferocious warning markings on its belly differ from area to area. |yellow=The frightening patterns on its belly have been studied. Six variations have been confirmed. |gold=Transfixing prey with the face-like pattern on its belly, it binds and poisons the frightened victim. |silver=With a very vengeful nature, it won't give up the chase, no matter how far, once it targets its prey. |crystal=To intimidate foes, it spreads its chest wide and makes eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth. |ruby=This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible. |sapphire=This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible. |emerald=This Pokémon has a terrifically strong constricting power. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once it wraps its body around its foe, escaping is impossible. |firered=The pattern on its belly appears to be a frightening face. Weak foes will flee just at the sight of the pattern. |leafgreen=It is rumored that the ferocious warning markings on its belly differ from area to area. |diamond=The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear. |pearl=The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear. |platinum=The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear. |heartgold=Transfixing prey with the face-like pattern on its belly, it binds and poisons the frightened victim. |soulsilver=With a very vengeful nature, it won't give up the chase, no matter how far, once it targets its prey. |black=The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear. |white=The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes when they are frozen in fear. |black 2=The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes while they are frozen in fear. |white 2=The pattern on its belly is for intimidation. It constricts foes while they are frozen in fear. |x=The pattern on its belly appears to be a frightening face. Weak foes will flee just at the sight of the pattern. |y=To intimidate foes, it spreads its chest wide and makes eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth.}} Learnset Generation I Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Gallery 024Arbok_OS_anime.png 024Arbok_OS_anime_2.png 024Arbok_OS_anime_3.png 024Arbok_AG_anime.png 024Arbok_Dream.png 024Arbok_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon.jpg 024Arbok_Pokemon_Stadium.png 024Arbok_Pokemon_Conquest.png Jessie's Arbok.png|Jessie's Arbok Trivia *In the Pokémon anime there is a misconception that Arbok evolves into Seviper. Etymology Arbok appears to be based off a cobra. Arbok's English name is taken from the word "cobra", except spelled with a "k" making it "kobra", and spelling it backwards. ca:Arbok pl:Arbok fr:Arbok ru:Эрбок Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line